Naruto urban legends and scary stories
by narutostar
Summary: Random scary stories and urban legends with a Naruto twist.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Scary stories and urban legends

By Narutostar

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the stories

You can't get out

One dark, windy night Jiraiya was walking home (or more like trying too). He had just left the bar after closing drunk . He had somehow lost his bearings and ended taking the long way home though the cemetery.

The wind had picked up as Jiraiya made his way through the cemetery, every so often he could swear he could hear someone calling his name it was a low whispering sound but it was a voice none the less, assuming in his drunken state it was merely his imagination he continued on his way.

Just at that moment the earth itself seemed to collapse from beneath him, and he fell down into the opened ground. The hole was very deep and inside it was pitch black. His eyes adjusted to the darkness after a few moments, and he made out a form sitting in the darkness. It called his name "Jiraiya" this time he could hear the voice clearer now it was hoarse and dry.

Oh Kami- Sama it was the devil coming to drag him to hell "Jiraiya" the figure spoke again, Jiraiya scrambled away in fear, trying to climb out of that terrible grave. "You can't get out," it said, it stood up and started to walk forward with a limp, it reached out to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gave a shout of pure terror and leapt straight up more than six feet in the air. He caught the edge of the hole with his hands and scrambled out, and ran home as fast as he could.

A disappointed sigh could be heard coming from the open grave it would seem that the so called 'devil' was none other than Kakashi Hatake, what had happened was an hour or two ago Kakashi was making his way home from an exhausting mission reading his favourite book 'make-out paradise' and decided to take the short cut though the cemetery and he hadn't paid attention to where he was going and fell down the hole and broke his ankle, he had been yelling for help for the last 45 minute hoping to get some ones attention.

When he sensed Jiraiya coming and then when he fell down with him, he thought that together they might help each other climb out but now he had to wait till morning and somehow signal Yamato or anyone really to help him out (but not Iruka… he could never live that one down). But anyway he looked at it would be a very long night.

Author's notes: Hi this is Narutostar here I know this one wasn't really scary but anyway… the next one will be called 'Ain't you glad you didn't tune on the lights'

If you would like to read the original story the link is on my profile

P.S my other stories will be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- Scary stories and urban legends

By Narutostar

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the stories

Warning: A bit of blood and a bit anti sakura 

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

Ino Yamanaka had officially commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm the moment she realised she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's exam. Normally it really didn't worry if she didn't get a high grade it was just if she didn't, she would be temporally off the cheer squad till her grades got better and that would be the end of her life not to mention an utter and total embarrassment.

Her roommate/best friend/rival one Sakura Haruno, liked to get to bed early to get her beauty seep (her words) to win the heart of the camps hottie Sasuke Uchiha who in Ino's opinion was totally out of her league to begin with.

so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more AKA her personal hell on earth.

It was about two o'clock in the morning, when Ino realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she got up, and climbed the stairs slowly to her dorm room. The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread, passing some drunken students creeping back to their room after what looked like a great frat party at the omegas.

"Wow… Sasuke was so dreamy" Karin said leaning against the wall next to the door trying to keep her balance in her drunken state.

"Naruto wasn't looking too bad either… right Hinata" Temari said elbowing the shy girl playfully as she turn as red as tomato. "By the way thanks for helping us get back to our room… I don't know what would of happen to us"

"W...well that's all right… If it's ok with you do you think I could stay the night in your room… I just don't want to wake my roommate" Hinata said whisper

"Fine with us" and with that they walked inside shutting the door quietly behind them

Ino sighed it's just not fair when she was stuck studying there went an opportunity to get close to Sasuke "damn it" she whispered as she reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake Sakura. The room was pitch black with only the light from the hallway that filtered though the small crack in the door giving her enough light to safely navigate her way to her bed

As she entered the room there was a strange, metallic smell. She frowned as she got chills running up and down her back and her arms broke out in Goosebumps. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It must have been a mind trick; the all-nighter must have been catching up with her. She pushed the feelings out of her mind she started to fumble around the dark room and she crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook she had left.

In the silences she could hear Sakura breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running a marathon. Sakura must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before exams. Not to mention the sound of a steady drip-drip-drip. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again. This in turn was not a bad thing because she'd get to flirt with the cutie Plummer they always sent for.

She give a silent hooray as her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could.

As soon as Ino exited the room she give a sigh of relief she felt so relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and went back to studying When she finally decided that enough was enough it six o'clock. Ino sighed if she slipped upstairs to bed now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

Ino had decided to leave her textbooks downstairs and pick them up later. As she climbed the stairs to the two hours of heaven of sleep she saw the first rays of sunlight coming though the hallway windows.

As Ino turned the door knob to her dorm room, she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Sakura. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Sakura was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

Scream after scream poured from Ino's mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.

"Hay… same of as have hangovers you know!" Karin yelled walking up to the hysterical girl but as soon as she saw the scene her eyes widened and she became silent.

Within moments other students had gathered in the doorway, Hinata had came over to see what had happened "oh my god" she had gripped Ino's arm with a shaking hand and then pointed a trembling finger toward the wall just above Ino's bed. Ino's followed the direction of Hinata's trembling arm, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into Hinata's arms.

On the wall above her bed, written in her Sakura's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

Author's notes: I hope you found this one a little more chilling if you have any ones you would like to see written let me know.

thank for reading

Also next will be the girl in white (save the last dance) A Mexican ghost story and the Hook


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto- Scary stories and urban legends

By Narutostar

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the stories

Save the last dance

This is based on a Mexican Ghost Story 

'Girl in White'

Naruto was sulking; here he was standing on the sidelines while all the other men danced with their pretty partners. He was spout to attend the party with the prettiest girl in the Hidden Leaf (well in his opinion anyway) Sakura Haruno but no… that old lady… the one and only legendry sucker Lady Tsunade had to get sick and the kind hearted Sakura told him that it was her duty to look after her bed ridden sensei till she was better.

His friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha had come up to him between the sets, Sasuke himself was considered to be quite handsome by many of the girls near his age and a few who were quite a bit older too. Although Naruto didn't see the big deal was really, to him Sasuke was just a smug arrogant basted, but despite all that they somehow ended up being friends and actually got on well together despite the little fights they had. "Dope you look like a pathetic idiot standing over here all by yourself… Sakura's not the only girl in the village you know" Sasuke said handing Naruto a drink, although truth be told Sasuke would like to be standing on the sidelines too, but this being one of his dads businesses functions so he was given no choice in the matter. Sasuke was somewhat glade Naruto had given him an excuse to get away from a rather grabby dance partner.

"I know that…but still who will I dance with? All the girls want to dance with you!" Naruto yelled grabbing the drink from Sasuke.

"Hm… suit yourself" Sasuke said walking away waving is hand dismally behind him.

Supported by Sasuke words, Naruto started looking around the room. Suddenly his blue eyes fell upon a beautiful young woman standing wistfully at the edge of the dance floor beside the door to the terrace. The girl was dressed in an old fashioned white dress. Her skin was as pale as the moon, enhanced by her dark blue hair, it was styled in a straight hime-style which went down to her waist with a couple of shoulder- length strands framing her face. She was sporting a slender and noticeably curvaceous frame and sizeable bust. But that wasn't what had court his attention, was her pale lavender eyes which were watching the dancers wishfully from her position beside a tall fern, Naruto felt his heart beat faster 'such a lovely woman should be dancing!... not standing on the sidelines like some wallflower' he thought as he made his way through the crowd towards her.

As Naruto got close to the girl he bowed rising his hand "may I have the next dance miss" he said politely. He looked up at the young woman to find her slightly startled by his request, as if she had not expected anyone to notice her that night. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" he continued.

"Hyuga Hinata" she said a soft blush lightly covered her checks as she placed her hand in his, Naruto smiled and tighten his larger hand around hers as he proudly led her onto the dance floor. All thought of Sakura left his mind as they started to dance across the dance floor.

Naruto noticed Sasuke and some of his other friends giving him strange looks as he danced with Hinata. A few times, Shikamaru who was dancing with his dance partner Ino, had bumped right into them as if he had not seen them at all. Naruto was pissed off and was about to painful reminded Shikamaru about his manners and make him apologize to Hinata when he felt Hinata lay her hand on his shoulder and laughed softly "don't"

He was about to protest when she lifted her head and steered deep into his eyes and with a small smile she leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek, a light blush was on Naruto face as she lowered her head to rest back on his shoulder.

When the dance was over Naruto lead Hinata to the side of the dance room "would you like a drink" he asked she nodded and Naruto made his way to the refreshment table to get a couple glass of punch.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked over to the refreshment table, he sighed and walked over to Naruto, when he was close Sasuke whacked Naruto on the back of his head, Naruto span around to face the person who had just hit him and was not surprised to find it was Sasuke standing there.

"Baka!... when I told you to dance, I meant with a real partner not just by yourself" he said finishing with another whack to the back head.

"Hay!... I was dancing with a partner!" Naruto replied insulted by Sasuke's comments especially being called a Baka "and she is the loveliest girl in the whole Hidden Leaf Village… See she is right over there and her name is…."

"you baka your imaginary girlfriend doesn't count… someone must of spiked the punch because you have clearly had too much to drink either that or your dumber then you look" Sasuke said taking a sip of the punch to see if it was spiked "you were dancing with yourself out there"

Naruto glared at Sasuke trying to figure out the motive behind Sasuke denying Hinata essences, then it hit him Sasuke was jealous… jealous that the prettiest girl in the room was not paying attention to him, well tough Hinata was his date for the night.

Without answering Sasuke, Naruto turned and walked back over to Hinata, "here your drink" he said handing a drink to Hinata

"Thank you"

Taking her hand in his he led her to the terrace, the night was beautiful. The sky was full of stars and the moonlight illuminates the garden. Naruto turned to face Hinata to find her pale eyes shimming as blue ones shared back into hers, lifting his hand to her cheek he lent forward and their lips meant in a soft kiss.

As Naruto pulled away Hinata sighed softly "thank you for the dance. It has been a very long time since I had such fun"

"well… let's dance again" Naruto insisted pulling her slightly back to the dance floor but Hinata just shook her head "I must leave now" she said, catching up her skirts with one hand and drifting towards the stairs at the side of the terrace.

"Please don't go Hinata" Naruto pleaded, caching up to her gripping her forearm lightly "stay at least for one more dance"

"I must go" she said, turning to look at him, her eyes softened when she saw the look on his face "c-come with me" she invited holding out her hand, the blush for earlier returning to her face.

Naruto heart pounded rapidity at the thought, more than anything in the world he wanted to go with Hinata. That's when his mind registered the face that he could see the stone wall of the terrace though her hand, he looked into Hinata's face again, and realized that she was fading away before his eyes.

At the look on his face, Hinata gave a sad laugh and dropped her hand, which was nearly transparent now.

"Goodbye," she said, her body becoming thin and misty. "Goodbye."

Then she was gone.

Naruto gave a shout of terror when he realized that the beautiful girl he had been dancing with all night was a ghost. He bolted from the party and ran all the way to his apartment.

The next day Sasuke made his way to Naruto apartment to see what had made Naruto run out the party like a madman "Baka open up" Sasuke yelled banging on the apartment door "you better have a good excuses for being an idiot at the party last night"

The door opened slowly revelling a worse for wear Naruto "what was up with last night? You ran out of the party screaming like a madman and it looks like you haven't had any sleep" Sasuke asked punching past Naruto to get in to the messy apartment.

"You won't believe me" Naruto sighed sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Try me dope" Sasuke said sitting in the opposite Naruto

Naruto sighed and told Sasuke everything that happened that night, "And that's what happened" Naruto looked at Sasuke studying his face.

"You saw the spirit of the girl in white" Sasuke said. "Her name was Hinata Hyuga the daughter of one of the local aristocracy who lived in this region more than a hundred years ago. She died of an attempted kidnapping the night before her first ball and they say her spirit sometimes attends the local dances, hoping to claim one of the dances that she missed."

"Your kidding right… please tell me your kidding … That's it I am never going back to that dance hall AGAIN!"

And he never did.

The End

Thanks for reading next is the 'Hook' with Asuma and Kurenai

the original story 'The girl in white'

Narutostar


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto- Scary stories and urban legends

By Narutostar

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the stories

The next two urban legends are more funny then scary but still…..

**What do you get if you cross a funny story with a narrator who believes it has actually happened?**

**Answer: you get an Urban Legend**

They are all inspired from stories taken from the book _Urban Legends uncovered by Mark Barber_

**The broken cup-holder**

**Naruto: **Hi, is this Tech Support?

**Technician: **Yeah. My name's Shikamaru. Can I help you?

**Naruto: **_Well I wouldn't be calling if I didn't need Tech Support_, look I only bought my PC last month and already the cup-holder on it is broken. It is well within the warranty period so I was hoping you could tell me how to get it replaced.

**Shikamaru: **I'm not sure I understood you – what do you mean when you say cup-holder?

**Naruto: **yeah, the drinks tray that pops out the front of the computer.

**Shikamaru: **I'm a little confused here. Was the cup-holder a promotional deal, or was it a customized addition?

**Naruto: **No, it was already installed on the computer when I bought it.

**Shikamaru: **Well does it have a reference code or any sort of numbers on it.

**Naruto: **All it says is '4X' on the front.

**Shikamaru: **Did you say '4X'?

**It then dawned on Shikamaru what had happened and he burst out laughing – the 'cup-holder' that Naruto was referring to, was the CD ROM loader **

**Shikamaru: **You idiot!

**This was just a little story I found funny ;)**

**I know I said that the Hook would be next… but I thought these three stories were funny**

**Narutostar**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto- Scary stories and urban legends

By Narutostar

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the stories

**What do you get if you cross a funny story with a narrator who believes it has actually happened?**

**Answer: you get an Urban Legend**

They are all inspired from stories taken from the book _Urban Legends uncovered by Mark Barber_

**The training trip letter**

_The following letter was sent by Naruto on his three year training trip to Iruka_

**Iruka walked up the stairs to his apartment after a long day at the academy all he wanted to do was get a goodnights sleep, pulling his key out of his pocket. As he fiddled with the sticky lock he notes half of an envelope sticking out underneath the door. With one big push the door came open, bending over he pick up the letter. **

**It seemed to be a letter from Naruto, forgetting the long day he had he turned on the light and processed to open the envelope**

**The letter read:**

Dear Iruka

I have been away from the village for more than 10 months now and I'm sorry that I haven't written to you until now. Before I begin to tell you all my news I think you had better sit down. In fact, **please do not read on unless you are sitting down**.

Things are much better at the moment. My fractured skull and concussion, caused by jumping out of a window to escape the fire in the hotel that happened shortly after I arrived, are almost healed now. I was only in hospital for two weeks and now my eyesight is almost back to normal and I only get the migraines once a day.

I was very lucky because a waitress from the hostess club across the street witnessed the fire and saw me jump out of the window. In fact, she was the one who called the emergency services. She also came to see me in the hospital, and kindly invited me to stay at her flat (which Jiraiya thought was a good idea because he heard some rumors of the Akatsuki hideout and left to investigate) so I agreed. It was a small one bedroom flat, but it was quite cozy, though.

She is a lovely lady and we have fallen deeply in love and plan to marry soon. We have not settled on the date yet, but it will be before her pregnancy becomes obvious. I know that you and Tsunade will both be thrilled with the news, and we hope that you Iruka sensei will accept the owner of being the child's godfather… and will give the child all the care and attention you gave me when I was younger.

We would have married sooner but my girlfriend has a minor infection and unfortunately I have caught it from her, so we did not pass the premarital blood test, but hopefully this will soon clear up with my daily dose of penicillin.

I know that you will embrace her as a new member of the family. She is kind, astute and ambitious, although she is a little older than me but I am sure your broadmindedness will not allow you to be bothered by the fact that she is ten years older than me. When you meet her, I am sure that you will love her as much as I do.

You'll be pleased to know she has a good family background, as her father is very high up in the Arms trade business in the village and her mother owns the hostess club she works at.

**Iruka leapt up from his chair and ran over to ****Tsunade**** office to tell her the troubling news of the letter.**

**Tsunade**** was drinking the little sake left in the bottle when a flustered Iruka burst through her office door, holding what looked like letter.**

"**Read this… It's a letter from Naruto, look" Iruka yelled handing the letter over to** **Tsunade**

**Tsunade**** sighed Iruka was so over protective, she took the letter and scanned over it "So?... boys will be boys"**

'_**Boys will be boys'**_** What was ****Tsunade**** thinking "The woman twice his age and she pregnant with his baby… how can you be so calm about this situation" Iurka yelled**

"**Iruka you should calm down… did you read all the letter" she said handing the letter back to Iruka**

**Iruka took back the letter and continued reading…**

Now that I have grabbed your attention, I should point out that there was no hotel fire; I have not suffered any major injuries; I have not been in hospital; I am not engaged and do not even have a girlfriend. I didn't get any one pregnant and do not have syphilis. However, I court a really bad cold and also ruined the headband you gave me when I graduated from the academy, while I was training. I just wanted you to see this news in its proper perspective.

From, The future Hokage,

Naruto.

_PS. If you see __Tsunade,__Jiraiya__ says hi_

_PPS. Say hi to kakashi and_ _Sakura__ and the rest of the rookie nine for me ;) _

**Iruka just stared down at the letter in disbelieve… that little… how dare he scary him like this.**

"**hm… I remember** **Jiraiya**** sending a letter like this the first time he went on his first long training trip…" ****Tsunade**** said leaning back in her chair smiling **

**Iruka sighed and smiled that idiot.**

**The end**

**This story is based on an urban Legend called the 'collage letter' in which a girl in college writes a letter to her parents… about her bad grades.**

**Hope you liked the story.**

**Narutostar**

**PS. I think age has nothing to do with love if the people both love each other ****J**

** PPS. The Hook is the next Urban Legend**


End file.
